


Как долг велит

by Aizawa



Series: U.Ni-ver [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Входит в цикл "U.Ni-ver" http://dgrayman.diary.ru/p170300684.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как долг велит

Корделия

К несчастью, не умею  
Высказываться вслух. Я вас люблю,  
Как долг велит, - не больше и не меньше.

Лир

Корделия, опомнись и исправь  
Ответ, чтоб после не жалеть об этом.  
У. Шекспир, "Король Лир"

 

\- Простите? – резкий голос Легори Пека вспорол уютное жужжание нагретой солнем аудитории, как нож вспарывает бисквитный пирог. – Так какова основная идея трагедии Шекспира «Король Лир»?  
Аллен вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Так и есть: оказывается, пока он дремал, Линали, чей голос его убаюкал, уже закончила отвечать и, получив законное «отлично», усвистала ждать товарищей в сачке. Теперь на её месте, то и дело одёргивая почти несуществующую юбку, сидела заранее томная Элиадэ. Выражение «За что мучаешь животных» мешалось с выражением «Только попадись ты мне, козёл» на её тонком, в стиле прерафаэлитов и фирмы «Лореаль», лице.  
Аллен мысленно обругал себя нехорошими словами, означающими злокачественных сонь, и опасливо покрутил головой по сторонам.  
Но нет, никто ничего не заметил.  
Справа от него Канда, чтобы не терять драгоценного времени на тупую европейскую литературу, практично ушёл в нирвану. Слева Суман Дарк машинально тыкал в кнопки отключённого мобильника. Аллен покосился на него с острым сожалением: ещё до начала зачёта Дарк уныло сообщил, что сегодня он в пятый раз пообещал жене вывезти её маму на дачу.  
Просить у Пека вызвать тебя пораньше или попозже было бесполезно: тот спрашивал студентов на зачёте так же, как и рассаживал в аудитории. По списку.  
\- Так какова основная идея трагедии Шекспира «Король Лир»?  
\- Борьба, - упрямо повторила Элиадэ.  
\- Какая борьба, позвольте узнать? Вольная или бокс?  
\- Н-народа борьба. Английского, - голос Элиадэ звучал тягуче, будто его проигрывали на старом магнитофоне, нещадно заедающем плёнку. – Против у-уугнета…  
\- Так, - веско и очень спокойно сказал доцент Пек. – Значит, народа.  
Он поправил очки, легкомысленно покачался на каблуках и осведомился так уважительно и дружески, что Элиадэ вжалась в спинку стула:  
\- Коллега, Вы трагедию читали?  
\- Читала…  
\- Пересказывайте содержание! - рявкнул вдруг Пек. Шея его над белоснежным воротничком мгновенно налилась томатным. – По порядку!  
Из его растрёпанной светлой шевелюры разве что искры не сыпались.  
В каком-то смысле Пека можно было понять.  
Элиадэ и Шекспир, как сказал бы Лави, находились примерно в равном положении – Шекспир знал об Элиадэ примерно столько же, сколько она знала о нём. Как и Гейне. И Боккаччо. И Генрих Ибсен.  
Несмотря на это, какая-то сила упорно тащила Элиадэ с курса на курс – так волна несёт утопленника – и хотя Аллен много раз обзывал чепухой слухи об особом покровительстве Тысячелетыча, которые до него упорно доносил Лави, что-то противоестественное в её пребывании в университете всё же было.  
\- Про кого пьеса - про монахов, про генералов, про вампиров?  
Легори Пек явно решился стать айсбергом на пути волны, пронесшей странную студентку уже через пять сессий. Эта пересдача у неё была, кажется, четвёртой.  
\- Про короля, - умирающе прошептала Элиадэ.  
\- Н-ну-с? И что же наш ко…  
\- ФАГЗЕМОЛЛ!  
Несмотря на то, что завопили за дверью и вообще скорее всего в холле, у Аллена заложило уши.  
Музыкальные вкусы Клауд Найн можно было определить по репертуару её приёмного сына так же безошибочно, как её отсутствие в корпусе – по грохоту его роликов в коридорах универа.  
\- Что там с коро…  
\- БЛАДЕНСОЛ!  
Кажется, в последнее время профессор всерьёз увлекалась творчеством Милен Фармер.  
Фагземолл, дрыньдрыньтарарах. Бладенсол, грум, грррум.  
Вообще-то с французским у Тимоти Хёрста было прекрасно.  
\- Немедленно прекратить! – выведенный из терпения профессор Пек молнией метнулся к дверям. – Тимоти, я последний раз предупрежда…  
Бухнувшая дверь приглушила отзвуки педагогического процесса (…твоей матери! – а что я, дядь Лелоголи-и… - не «что я», а учебное заведение! – грум, гррррум, бах, беее.)  
\- Что там? – пойманной птицей металась на стуле Элиадэ. – Ну ребята. Ну что вы как эти…  
Карий её взгляд, мгновенно наполнившийся жизнью и смыслом, блуждал по передним рядам, обещая сразу всё, до жестокого расчленения включительно.  
Всё было Аллену не нужно. Ему был нужен зачёт от Пека, желательно – с первого раза. «Нафиг», - решил Аллен твёрдо.  
Покосился на Канду, невозмутимо созерцавшего синие заоконные небеса, на изнывающего над мобильником Сумана и зашептал:  
\- У Лира было три дочери…  
Для верности он высоко поднял левую руку с тремя оттопыренными пальцами.  
\- Го-не-ри-лья. Ре-га-на. Кор-де..  
Правой Аллен уже листал под столом «Краткие содержания». 

***  
\- Очень хорошо, - кисло констатировал профессор Пек. – Итак, король решил завещать своим дочерям земли. Но перед этим решил испытать, насколько искренне их чувства. Итак, он призывает дочерей, и старшая… как звали старшую?  
\- Горени… - запнулась Элиадэ. – Гоноре…  
\- Гонерилья, - почему-то очень поспешно перебил Пек.  
\- Гонорилья говорит, что любит его, как... как это. Ну.  
Элиадэ сидела на стуле несколько косо, точно пытаясь всем телом уловить в воздухе волшебные вибрации подсказки.  
\- Как не любили дети доныне никогда своих отцов, - на одной полузадушенной ноте прочревовещал Аллен.  
\- Как не любили. Родителей. Дети вообще никогда, - творчески перефразировала Элиадэ.  
По привычке всех людей, переживших в детстве уроки чтения в начальной школе, Элиадэ пыталась компенсировать недостаток информации нежной, страстной интонацией и драматическими паузами.  
Аллен чувствовал себя суфлёром, подающим текст примадонне.  
\- А Регана?  
\- Как сестра, - зашипел Аллен. – «Ее ответ содержит все, что я б сама сказала, с той разницей…»  
\- Как сестра, - эхом откликнулась Элиадэ и вдруг мрачно, без улыбки, усмехнулась. – Типа всё передрала у Горенильи. М?  
\- Вы меня об этом спрашиваете? – выгнул бровь Легори Пек. – Итак, остаётся Корделия.  
Профессор поднялся с края стола, на который присел в ожидании ответа, и медленно сошёл в проход.  
\- В итальянской сказке, сюжет которой использует Шекспир, - бархатный лекторский бас Пека раскатывался по аудитории, как волны. – В итальянской сказке девушка отвечает королю-отцу, что тот дорог ей, как соль…  
Профессор Пек сделал ещё шаг.  
\- Но Корделия не прибегает к такой словесной эквилибристике. Она говорит, что любит Лира, как…  
\- Как до… - Аллен почувствовал, как лёгкая, но жёсткая Пекова ладонь опустилась ему на плечо. – Как…  
\- Как? – повторил доцент Пек, ласково улыбаясь Аллену.  
\- Как, - страдала Элиадэ. – Как это самое. Как…  
Сейчас она была похожа не на пойманную птицу, а на кобру, во время циркового выступления вдруг переставшую слышать флейтиста.  
\- Как…  
Шёл третий час дня.  
\- Как, - щаз-щаз-щаз, – Элиадэ защёлкала пальцами, напряжённо вслушиваясь в живую тишину, повисшую в аудитории. – Как…  
\- Как весь пиздец, - чуть слышно пробормотал Канда себе под нос.  
Нет, подумал Аллен, нет. Так не быва…  
\- Как весь пиздец!  
Аллен тихо закрыл рот и «Краткие содержания».  
Бладенсол, - издалека прокатилось по коридору. Бладенсол, дрррынь, банг, банг, грррум.  
Наверное, Тимоти, описав на роликах круг почёта через восьмой этаж, решил, что на этом его долг уважения к старшим и учебному процессу выполнен. 

***  
\- Это что же значит? – очень тихо поинтересовался Легори.  
\- Значит – очень сильно, наверное, - уже спокойно откликнулась Элиадэ, сдув безукоризненно-блондинистую прядь со щеки.  
В её подведённых французской тушью глазах плескалось весёлое отчаянье привычной второгодницы.  
Канда смотрел в окно, за которым всё так же ласково сияла голубая, как застиранные джинсы, и непостижимая, как нравственный закон в груди, твердь. Канда смотрел в эту твердь с видом человека, который никого не заставлял слушать, мать вашу, что он бормочет себе под нос, и с нравственным законом у него, по ходу, всё было вполне заебись.  
В затмении ума своего Аллен взвесил под столом «Краткие содержания» - единственную вещь тяжелее шариковой ручки в пределах досягаемости - примериваясь запулить ими по кумполу боевому товарищу.  
В затмении ума своего Аллен даже не услышал, как дверь скрипнула ещё раз. Поэтому, когда от двери голосом Род Камелот осведомились «не подскажет ли доцент Пек, освободится ли аудитория к трём тридцати, а то у нас тут семинар по герменевтике с профессором Эрлом», Аллен от неожиданности подпрыгнул за столом так, что довольно сильно стукнулся коленями о крышку.  
\- Понятия не имею, - сухо ответствовал Легори. – Вы же видите, идёт зачёт.  
\- Так совсем мало народу осталось, - протянула Род. – Я скажу профессору Эрлу, что аудитория будет в три сорок, хорошо?  
\- Сказали тебе, зачёт идёт, - оторвался от окна Канда. – Что-то непонятно?  
\- Боишься, что будешь долго тормозить? А, ну понятно… О, Эля. Эличка, вы отвечаете?  
\- Камелот, - начал Легори. – Пожалуйста, не меша…  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, доцент Пек. Эличка, загляните, пожалуйста, к профессору Эрлу после зачёта. Он Вас очень ждёт.  
\- Камелот!!  
\- Извините, доцент Пек, - Род качнулась на каблуках. – Эличка, вы только не забудьте…  
Даже когда удаляющийся стук каблуков Род почти стих, и коридор снова огласился «бладенсолом», её прощальное «Удачи, ребя-ата», казалось, ещё висело в аудитории. Может быть, дело было в запахе духов, оставшемся в аудитории – сладком, леденцовом, таком плотном, что звук как-то зацепился за него.  
Аллен злобно чихнул.  
\- Пересдача четвёртого, - сказал Легори Пек, бросая на стол зачётку Элиадэ.  
Смотреть на него было невозможно.  
Элиадэ сгребла зачётку - со стола, сумочку – с подоконника, и буркнув «До сдання», медленно поплелась к выходу. Почему-то она не казалась ни радостной, ни довольной.  
\- Канда, - поднял голову профессор. – Вы, кажется, сегодня не прочь поговорить? Пожа…  
Суман уронил мобильник на стол.  
\- Профессор Пек! – Аллен снова стукнулся коленкой о стол, но уже не обратил никакого внимания. – Суману… домой… спросите его!  
\- Суману? – на лице преподавателя появилась что-то похожее на задумчивость. – Я разве Вас не предупреждал?  
\- Нет, профессор, - ответил Суман хриплым от недоверия голосом.  
\- Забыл, значит, - Пек поправил очки. – Незадача. У вас автомат, Суман – за стопроцентную посещаемость. Чёрт, как же я так…  
Легори почесал в затылке, переступил с ноги на ногу. Вздохнул.  
Не глядя ни на кого, Суман коротко, отрывисто поклонился и выскочил за дверь, на ходу включая мобильный.  
\- Канда Ю! – повысил голос Легори. Уверенность явно начала возвращаться к нему. – Сюда с билетом. И прошу Вас – при ответе удержитесь в рамках графы «G» согласно рейтингу Американской киноакадемии.  
\- Тогда я не буду отвечать, - отрезал Канда.  
\- Что-о? – шея профессора побагровела вновь.  
– У меня в билете – «Декамерон».  
\- П-риступ остроумия сегодня? – по лице Пека было видно, что собой он овладел почти насильно. – Так сдержитесь! Приступайте к ответу или на пересдачу.  
Канда ответил ему раздражённым взглядом человека, в очередной раз в точности разъяснившего положение дел и, несмотря на это, опять заподозренного хрен знает в чём.  
\- Фагземолл! – надрывался в коридоре Тимоти.  
Бладенсол.


End file.
